Comment UK March 2009
*Professor Tim Jackson, Economics Commissioner at the Sustainable Development Commission sets out 12 steps for transition to sustainable economy in Prosperity Without Growth ?, March 30 Sustainable Development Commission, March 30, 2009 *UK emissions fall - Greenpeace response, March 26 Greenpeace, March 26 2009 Commenting on provisional figures suggesting UK greenhouse emissions have fallen by 2 per cent, Greenpeace head of climate and energy Robin Oakley: "The only reason our emissions have dropped is because we're using more gas and less coal to generate power. So it beggars belief that the government is even thinking of consenting a new fleet of coal-fired power station just as we need to be slashing our emissions further. With a big decision approaching on the proposed plant at Kingsnorth in Kent we'll soon know just how committed ministers really are to fighting climate change. Overall emissions in the UK have actually risen under Labour. Until last year they had been rising steadily because of increased coal burning. It's been so bad that government has had to abandon its own 2010 target for cuts because it knows it has failed to do enough to meet it." topic *CPRE fear it will be ‘bulldozing as usual’ as the English regional bodies release their proposals to focus Government funding on ‘high-carbon’ road building, March 18 Campaign to Protect Rural England, March 18 2009 The Climate Change Committee's draft Carbon budget (December 2008) stressed at page 106 ‘the importance of ensuring that investment over the next 12 years does not lock us into high-carbon capital assets which make achieving the 2050 target more difficult.’ CPRE say that motor traffic levels have increased by 40% in many areas over the last 15 years and that transport is the fastest growing source of domestic carbon emissions. CPRE have calculated the following percentages which relate to approximate proportions of spending on road-building. Yorkshire and the Humber 45%, West Midlands 50%, North West England 60%, East of England 60%, South West England 70%, North East England 75%, East Midlands 80%, South East England over 80%. Carbon figures are not yet available. "We need urgent investment in rail, bus, walking and cycle routes to give people in all areas real choices for low-carbon travel." topic *Reported fall in carbon emissions emitted by new cars is painfully slow progress, FoE, March 11 Friends of the Earth, March 11 2009 "...cleaner cars are only part of the solution. Almost a quarter of car journeys are under two miles - the Government must do more to encourage people out of their cars and switch to walking, cycling, or onto first-rate public transport." topic *A fundamental and comprehensive overhaul of the entire economy is urgently required if Ministers are serious about delivering a low carbon future and playing a leading role in tackling climate change, Friends of the Earth, March 6 Friends of the Earth, March 6, 2009 topic *Rather than taking advantage of the UK's unique renewable resources and history of engineering innovation to become a world leader in clean energy, Brown's stimulus package has committed less investment to the green economy than any G7 leader apart from Berlusconi. Greenpeace, March 5 Greenpeace, March 5, 2009 topic *Major investment in National Grid urgently needed to fight climate change, FoE, March 4 Friends of the Earth', March 4 2009 topic *Government must reverse alarming rate of pub closures says ippr, March 3 ippr, March 3 2009 "Government must recognise the invaluable contribution that pubs can make to their local communities. Local pubs enrich civic life by providing a meeting place for people from all walks of life and different backgrounds to get together. They also provide a meeting space for local groups and associations and help to deliver a range of public services, espeically in rural areas. Pubs matter in economic terms too. It is estimated that pubs inject an average of £80,000 into their local economies. Well-run pubs also provide a controlled environment for socially responsible drinking. For these reasons it is vital that government intervenes to help reverse the alarming rate of pub closures in Britain before it is too late." ippr is currently conducting a research project on the future of Britain's community pubs in association with Campaign for Real Ale (CAMRA) which will be published March 2009. topic, topic References 200903